


Blue Ain't Your Color

by cowlover2



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Songfic, drunk Yuri, rated t just cuz yuri is drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 19:05:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10419099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowlover2/pseuds/cowlover2
Summary: Yuri Katsuki went to the bar to get drunk. He wasn't sure why the stranger was also there, looking sad. But he's pretty sure a song can cheer anyone up.(aka Yuri Katsuki drunk serenades Victor in a bar and everyone has a good time)





	

**Author's Note:**

> So... yeah... this is a thing I wrote.  
> Kept listening to this song [link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uL0HM4Sy-2Y) and because I am Victuuri trash I kept thinking about drunk Yuri singing this to Victor... thus this fic was born. Hope it makes you smile.

 Yuri was drunk.

He knew he was drunk. He had set out on this night out with Phichit wanting to be drunk. After the day he had had, he wanted to get so drunk that his brain forgot about this day. Judging by the growing fuzziness in his head, he was getting there.

But now Chris was trying to stop him.

“ _Chrissssss,_ ” Yuri groaned at the bartender, causing Phichit to snort as he sat next to him at the bar.  “One more shot, _pleaseeee_?”

“Nope, you are cut off for the night Yuri,” Chris replied, wiping down a glass. “I know you can drink anyone under a table and leave to tell the tale, but someone has to care about your liver.”

“ _Chrissssss_ ,” Yuri groaned again while Chris set a glass of water in front of him. Yuri sighed and dropped his head onto the bar top. Phichit laughed again and rubbed his friend on the back.

Yuri tilted his head and looked down the spanse of the bar. There weren’t any other people sat at the bar except for one man. He had been at the bar when Yuri and Phichit had arrived, but he had been nursing the same drink the whole time. He had beautiful pale skin and silver hair that was short in the back and had bangs that fell to one side of his face like beams of moonlight. He was dressed simply in a long sleeved black t-shirt and dark blue jeans.

But he looked so sad.

His face looked so downtrodden, like the weight of the world was pressing down on his shoulders. His eyes looked fuzzy and unfocused as if he was lost in a maze and he couldn’t find his way out. It made Yuri sad. Yuri had had a shitty day, but it looked like this man had been having a shitty week. Or month. Or life.

Yuri turned to face Chris and Phichit. “Do you know who he is?” he asked, not exactly quietly but quiet enough so that the stranger couldn’t hear him over the music coming from the juke box at the front of the bar.

Phichit subtly looked at the man over the rim of a glass of beer. “Nope, never seen him.”

“He hasn’t come here before,” Chris replied, grabbing a bottle of beer and opening it for a customer that had walked up to the bar.

“He looks so saddddd,” Yuri said.

“You could go talk to him,” Phichit replied.

“He looks so sadddd though,” Yuri whined. “What if he doesn’t want to talk?”

“Break the ice,” Chris said, walking back over to them. “Buy him a drink or something.”

“He already _has_ a drink,” Yuri groaned. “Plus, I don’t want him to think I’m flirting, I just want to know why he’s sadddd.”

Yuri glanced back at the stranger, crinkling his nose in thought. Then his eyes lit up. “I’VE GOT IT!” Yuri shouted, shooting up from his barstool. His sudden outburst caused the few other customers sitting in the bar to turn their heads toward Yuri. Including the mysterious stranger who Yuri had been talking about. If Yuri wasn’t too drunk to care, he would be extremely uncomfortable.

“What have you got?” Phichit questioned.

“I know how to cheer him up!” Yuri replied. “I’ll sing him a song!”

“Uh, I think future sober Yuri would object to that,” Phichit countered.

“I’m gonna do it,” Yuri said, starting towards the jukebox.

Phichit grabbed Yuri’s shirt sleeve before he could get very far. “Future sober Yuri would hate me if I didn’t at least _try_ and stop you. Although you drunk singing is always good for my Instagram views.”

“It would be pretty entertaining,” Chris smirked.

“C’monnnnn, it’ll be funnnnn Phichit,” Yuri whined, tugging away from his friend.

Phichit sighed. “Fine, but at least let me help you pick the song. When I show you the video later I don’t want you to complain about the song choice.”

“Yay!” Yuri clapped, dragging his friend over to the juke box. They put money in for a song and scrolled through the options until Yuri finally picked one that he liked that Phichit also approved of. Yuri motioned for Phichit to wait and he padded back over to the bar.

“Chrissssss,” Yuri said. The bartender looked over at Yuri with a raised eyebrow. “Can I stand on the bar?”

Chris laughed. “Go for it. Careful though, wouldn’t want you to fall off,” he said, winking at Yuri.

Yuri scrambled onto the bar and pointed at the sad stranger. “This is for you sad hot guy at the bar!” Said “hot guy at the bar” had been quietly watching this drunk man’s shenanigans and blushed beet red when Yuri pointed him out. Yuri whipped around and pointed at Phichit who pressed the play button on the juke box and quickly pulled out his cell phone to capture the train wreck that he was sure was about to happen.

The song started and Yuri walked down the bartop and plopped down in front of the stranger, who looked very confused as to what was happening.

_“I. Can. See you over there, staring at your drink, watching that ice sink, all alone tonight. And, chances are you’re sitting in this bar cause he ain’t gonna treat you right.”_

_“Well, it’s, probably not my place but I’m gonna say it anyway,”_ Yuri sang, winking at the stranger. “ _You look likeee, you, haven’t felt the fire, had a little fun, hadn’t had a smile, it a little whileeee.”_

Yuri slid off the bartop as he continued to sing, grabbing the strangers barstool and turning it while he moved. The stranger laughed as he started slowly spinning.

“ _Bluuuuuue looks good on the sky. Looks good on that neon buzzing on the wall but darling it don’t match your eyesss.”_

The man laughed even harder as Yuri looked him straight in the eyes. Yuri then drunkenly realized that this man had dazzling icy blue eyes, contrary to what the song said. Yuri had already picked his song though, too late to change now.

_“I’m telling youuuuu, you don’t need that guy. It’s so black and white, he’s stealing your thunderrrr, baby blueee ain’t your colorrr.”_

Yuri continued to sing to the man, dancing around him while he serenaded. Phichit kept wolf whistling in the background, but Yuri was only paying attention to the man in front of him. As Yuri sang and twirled him around, the man relaxed considerably and his heart shaped smile grew considerably.

After the next chorus, there was a musical intermission and Yuri grabbed the man’s hands and dragged him off his barstool. “Dance with me!” Yuri yelled, twirling the man in a circle. The stranger laughed and moved along with Yuri, spinning around and around to the music. His cheeks were lightly flushed and his icy blue eyes glittered in the bar light. As the instrumental stopped and the chorus came back, Yuri pulled the man towards him and started slowly spinning,

_“Blueeeee, looks good on the sky, looks good on that neon buzzing on the wall but darling it don’t match your eyes. I’m telling youuuuu, you don’t need that guy. It’s so black and white, he’s stealing your thunderrrr, baby blueee ain’t your color.”_

As Yuri finished the song, he dipped the man. Phichit whistled and clapped as the jukebox began playing a different song. Yuri pulled the man back up.

“Well,” the stranger said. “I didn’t expect a serenade when I came to the bar tonight. That was fun, thank you. You’re a good dancer.”

“You should see me when I’m sober,” Yuri countered, causing the other man to laugh.

The stranger raised up his hand for a handshake. “I’m Victor, Victor Nikiforov.”

“Yuri Katsuki,” Yuri said shaking Victor’s hand.

Victor gestured back towards the bar. “Do you want to talk for a while? I don’t want to take you from your friend.”

Yuri shook his head. “Phichit’s fineee, he’s got Chris to talk to.” The two sat back at the bar. Victor swirled his drink, which was considerably more watered down than it had been.

“So,” Yuri asked, propping his head on his hands. “Why you so sad?”

Victor laughed. “Well I’m not anymore, who could be sad after a dance like that?”

"You looked so  _saddddd_ ," Yuri said again. "No one deserves to feel that sad."

Victor smiled. "I'm not sure sad is the right word. I'm just a little... lost right now."

"Lost?" Yuri prodded.

"Yeah," Victor sighed. "I just feel a little... stagnant? I've been doing the same thing for the longest time. Now I'm at the top. I worked hard to get here but now it’s... not that hard anymore? The challenge is gone. I can't surprise anyone anymore. I just feel like...I should just let it go, let a new generation take my place."

"Do you like what you do?" Yuri asked.

"I... don't know anymore," Victor replied. "It's all I know. I don't know anything else. But if I left, I don't think I'd be sad."

"Hmmmm," Yuri mused. "Sounds like you need a break. Travel the world, do something crazy, do anything else than what you're doing. But mostly," Yuri paused, poking Victor in the chest. "Follow your heart. It'll take you where you need to go."

Victor smiled. "That's pretty wise of you Yuri Katsuki."

"Again, you should hear me when I'm sober," Yuri said, causing Victor to laugh.

The two talked until the bar closed and Phichit came over to drag Yuri home. They waved goodbye to Chris and hopped in Phichit’s car.

The next thing Yuri knew, it was the next morning, he was in his bed, he had a hangover, and he had no idea what had happened the night before. He remembered going out with Phichit because he had had a tough day at work, but most of the night was a blur. He sighed, rolling over in his bed and picking up his phone to check the time. It was almost ten, but that wasn’t what was causing his heart to stop in his chest.

He had a message.

From a stranger.

And it was kind of… _flirty?_

**Had a fun time last night! Thanks for cheering me up (*** **＾** **v** **＾** ***). Hope we can talk some more. Wanna grab coffee sometime?**

**-Victor**

Yuri stared at his phone for a minute before frantically calling Phichit.

"Phichit... WHAT DID I DO LAST NIGHT?"

 


End file.
